The Stench of Death
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Smell that? It's all around...implied sasunaru


****

The Stench Of Death 

By: Avalon Hunter 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Notes: OOCness, un-beta-ness...blah, blah, blah. It's my second day of my first year of High School and my english teacher scares the crap out of me. Yeah, excuses, excuses. Don't flame, ne? I was just bored.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go out for dinner with me?"

"No."

Sakura wilted. Once again, Sasuke had not only denied her a date, but he hadn't even glanced at her. She'd been so sure that he'd say yes today, since it was his birthday, and nobody wanted to be alone on their birthday. In fact...she'd been so sure that she'd already bought two tickets for the restruant.

"O-Oh. Well...What about you, Naruto?"

"No thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's mouth fell open. Even Sasuke turned around. Kakashi blinked him visible eye twice.

"Excuse me, but...What?"

Naruto just shrugged," I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm just gonna...go home." And with that said, Naruto began to slowly walk away.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. Naruto should have been jumping up in down at her offer. Jumping up and down and cheering and yelling his good furtune at anybody who walked by.

Sasuke appeared next to her, his eyes focused on the retreating orange figure that was Naruto. Not even seconds later, Kakashi appeared behind them, his book lowered.

"Sasuke, I want you to go check on him. Make sure he's not sick, we have a big mission tommorrow.", Kakashi sounded the same, but Sasuke and Sakura could tell he was concerned.

Nodding curtly, Sasuke began a slow pace towards the same direction that Naruto had gone. Sakura bit her lip and turned to Kakashi," Sensei? What do you think's wrong with him?""I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he's Konoha's Number One Loudmouthed Ninja!"

Sakura sighed, but nodded. Her and Naruto, although they weren't exactly best-friends, had gotten pretty close. The last thing she wanted was for something to happen to him when they were just starting to get along.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto collasped on a bench as soon as he was sure he was out of eyesight of his team. It wasn't that he was sick, not really. He was depressed.

It not like it was unusual for him to be depressed. What would you expect from..someone like him? And even if he didn't get depressed as much as he used to now that he had a team and, maybe, friends, it still happened occansionaly.

He didn't like to be around people when he was depressed. Because he didn't like it when people knew he was depressed. He wanted everyone to picture as the happy-go-lucky, always smiling, troublemaker that he was most of the time.

"What's wrong with, dobe?"

Slowly, Naruto's head rolled back and he started up at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back down, both of them unblinking.

Sasuke walked around the bench and sat next to Naruto, who was still staring up. "You scared the crap out of Sakura, she probably thinks you're dying."

Naruto's sighed and lifted his head," I'm fine."

They didn't say anything for a while after that. Sasuke just leaned back and let his eyes slide shut, and Naruto watched the trees in the distance.

Then Naruto sighed again," I smell like death."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him," What?"

"It's not really me. It's him . He smelled like death and now I smell like it too."

Leaning forward, Sasuke scowled at him. "What the hell are you talking about, dobe?"

"You smell like death too, Sasuke. Maybe no one else can smell us, but it's there, that stench of death, all around us."

Naruto blinked slowly, then turned towards Sasuke. He smiled. "We're okay with this though, aren't we, Sasuke. Because to us, death smells like home."

Sasuke stared at him. Then shaking his head, he chuckled darkly," Just when I think you can't get any more stupider, you go and say things like that." He stood up and grabbed the collar of Naruto's jacket, pulling him up. "Come, dobe. I'll buy you ramen if you shut up."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 


End file.
